bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Mechanic Spotlight: Typing
Types are traits that units have that can favor one stat while putting another stat at a disadvantage. There are currently five types that are in the game: Lord, Anima, Breaker, Guardian, and Oracle The only type that is unobtainable and limited to developers is Rex. Here is a breakdown of what each of the types do and my opinion and take on how I use them in my Unit Spotlights: Lord Effect: None Lord is the most balanced type, affecting no stats at all. There is no stat that is at an advantage or disadvantage. In my Unit Spotlights, I see Lord types as the third best type in the game, due to the fact that none of the stats are being modified. Anima Effect: Higher HP, Lower Rec Anima guarantees the unit the highest survivability possible by increasing HP at the cost of Rec. In my Unit Spotlights, Anima is always the preferred type (with the exception of Mifune). This is due to most of the hard content, including Trials, GGC, extra dungeons, etc., containing enemies that are capable of dealing fixed damage attacks. With Anima typing, units can survive attacks better with higher HP. Even if the Rec stat is low, the unit can still recover a decent amount of HP thanks to the HC buffers and healers that are in the game. Personally, Rec is the stat that is the least of people's worries. Even if the healers rely on Rec, Anima and Oracle types don't make much a difference in terms of how much healers heal since it is typically based off of 15% or 22.5% of the healer's Rec. Breaker Effect: Higher Atk, Lower Def Breaker brings the unit to its most offensive state at the cost of Def. In my Unit Spotlights, Breaker is generally the second worst type. Unless one is going for a critical squad, Breaker units find it harder to survive, despite the high Atk advantage they are getting. If a unit could die easily, you would have to revive them over and over again. Guardian Effect: Higher Def, Lower Atk Future: Higher Def, Lower Rec Guardian benefits the unit's Def at the cost of Atk. In my Unit Spotlights, Guardian is usually the second best type. Since survivability is the utmost importance in any mission, Guardian almost always preferred over all types but Anima. If Def is high enough, damage can be reduced be quite a lot. This is most noticeable when using units with higher Def buffs, like Kanon, Elimo, etc. Oracle Effect: Higher Rec, Lower HP Future: Higher Rec, Lower Def Oracle provides the unit higher healing effectiveness at the cost of HP. In my Unit Spotlights, Oracle is always the worst type, regardless if the unit has low Rec stats to start with or if the unit is a healer. True, the unit can recover faster, but the unit dies easier, making the trade-off useless. Healers heal more with Oracle typing, but do you really want your healer to die easier too? Rex Effect: All stats receive benefit Rex is an unobtainable type that benefits every stat. Due to the lack of availability, this type isn't mentioned much at all. Even with the existence of type changing with the process of evolution and the fusing of Mystery Frogs, it is still impossible to change a unit's type to Rex. Changing a Unit's Type There is currently only one way to change a unit's type. During evolution, there is a very small chance that the unit may go through a type change. This feature is exclusive to Brave Frontier Global. In Brave Frontier RPG, there is a unit called the Mystery Frog. Upon fusing, the unit's level goes down to 1 and the type changes to a random type, However, even with the fusing of the Mystery Frog, there is a probable chance that the unit may not change type at all. The random type cannot be Rex. Conclusion Not only did you learn about typings, you also got a sense of how my Unit Spotlights use these types, for those who read them. In the end, regardless of what type a really good unit is, it is still usable. Take an Oracle Feeva for example. As bad as Oracle looks and sounds, Feeva is still a really good unit. Unit always takes precedence over type. For those who haven't read my Unit Spotlights, why not take a look? Come over to my library and check out the 70+ Unit Spotlights I've written! ''Spotlights: Table of Contents! '' Category:Blog posts